


Night Drills

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night drill shows a new side to the Rangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Drills

There wasn't a hint of Corinth's "dawn" when the alert went off. Summer, never a morning person, would have sworn she'd only laid down if her clock didn't put the lie to that. At least, it did until she flung it across the room, where it struck the concrete wall and shattered. The alert continued and it finally seeped in that it was an alert and not her thrice-blasted alarm clock. She rolled out of bed, snatching her robe as she slipped her feet into a pair of crocs. Slipping into the robe, she let herself out of her room and raced to get down stairs to the computer banks. Looking down, she found Scott waiting for her, barefoot and in a pair of bright red boxers proclaiming he was a "horny devil". He looked somewhat disgruntled, and embarrassed, she thought. As she left the stairs, Flynn came flying out of his room and down the stairs. As the alarm cut off and Summer finished tying her robe shut she glanced at the computer screens, "What's going on, Dr K?" She asked.

"Where's the fire?" Flynn asked. Summer glanced over at Flynn, and started to turn back to the screen when what she'd seen made her look back. Flynn, the laid back Scottish blue ranger, who was always neatly dressed, stood beside her with bare feet and a…skirt? As if sensing her stare, Flynn looked at her, "It's a _kilt,_ " he declared with embarrassed dignity. Summer grinned back at him.

"At the recommendation of Colonel Truman," Dr K announced, "this is the first of a series of training drills that you will be subjected to. There is no guarantee that Venjix will remain beyond the walls, dome and shields of Corinth City and as Rangers you must be prepared for every eventuality. Now," Dr K continued, "you may return to bed, however, know that in the future we will do this again."

Summer groaned as the screens went still while Flynn and Scott sagged slightly. "Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Summer said, "I'm just tired."

"You aren't the only one," Flynn said, he looked down at his _kilt._

"Why are you wearing that anyway?" Scott asked.

"First thing my hand touched," Flynn replied.

Summer decided she was too tired to translate that statement so she turned and began her trip up the stairs. Half way there, it dawned on her that her yellow nightgown was sheer enough that she was in a state of undress relative to the boys. She forced her body onward, thinking that she would totally have to do some shopping. "Good night, Summer," Scott said as he passed her.

Summer looked up, "Hey, Scott?" She said.

"Yeah?" Scott turned back on the cat walk.

"Can you make sure I'm up, please?" Summer asked.

"Sure, but, why?" Scott said.

Summer shrugged, "I might have thrown my alarm clock against the wall and broken it earlier."

"All right," Scott said with a soft laugh, "I can do that."


End file.
